1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and method of manufacturing the same; in particular, to an optoelectronic package and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently image sensors, for example, CMOS image sensor (CIS), have a housing, a chip and a carrier. The housing defines a receiving space, and the housing and the chip are disposed on the carrier. The housing covers the entire chip, and the chip is received by the receiving space. After the housing and the chip are disposed on the carrier, the receiving space forms a sealed cavity, and air remains in the cavity.
Specifically, the housing usually includes a frame and a glass plate. The receiving space is defined by the frame and the glass plate. After the housing and the chip are disposed on the carrier, the frame surrounds the chip, and the glass plate is disposed directly above an active area of the chip. A transparent plate does not touch the active area, and air remains between the transparent plate and the active area. As a result, external light travels through the transparent plate and enters the active area. The chip can therefore detect the light from outside.
Conventional housing is attached to the carrier by thermosetting glue. In the process of disposing the housing on the carrier, the housing is temporarily attached to the carrier by uncured thermosetting glue. Following that, the thermosetting glue is heated to cure. The housing or the carrier has exhaust holes to allow the air being released, such that the heated air within the housing does not swell and bursts. In addition, after the deposition of the housing, the exhaust holes are sealed by filling glue, so as to prevent moisture or dust from entering the housing and interfering with the chip operation.